Ignis Imortales
Ignis Imortales (II) was an alliance located on Blue, guided by the principle of minimizing anything, but the accomplishment of in-game goals and the enjoyment of playing. 'CHARTER OF IGNIS IMORTALES' Introduction Ignis Imortales ("II") is an alliance that has been formed to cull the negative aspects of many alliances, like intense philosophies, weird culture worship and similar things which detract from fun and accomplishment in the land of Orbis. II will be a meritocratic group designed to function smoothly and with an absence of drama so members may focus on maximizing our accomplishments and minimizing all of the negative comments and complaints found in so many other groups. Article I: Membership Potential members of II need to formally apply at the II website, per instructions included there, and in-game using the "Join" button after searching for "Ignis Imortales" paying special attention to the fact that we have specifically misspelled the second word for a variety of reasons: one of them being to make finding the alliance information and sites as easy to find as possible. There will be no intense period of study or questioning. After formally applying, Applicants are given a probationary period, during which they will have the opportunity to get to know the Membership and Government of II and have the Membership and Government get to know them. It is strongly encouraged during this period to idle in the II IRC channels on ColdFront and check our forums a couple of times per day to maximize how well each group will know the other. Following the probationary period a vote will be held by the Government as to whether it is judged that the Applicant will fit within the relaxed culture of II, be of benefit to II, and will get along with the Membership and Government within the land of Orbis and without. In the event of a tie the tie-breaking votes will come via mutual agreement of the Leaders. If one of the Leaders declines admittance, the application will be rejected. In either case if the vote from the Government and/or Leaders is in the affirmative the Applicant will be immediately admitted into II with the status of Member. Article II: Government Section (a) II is to be governed by two authorities both with the title of Leader. Section (b) The Leaders are the formal rulers of II and have both the power of veto over any issue and the power to overrule any unsuccessful attempt at policy change that has not succeeded at the lower level of Government. Neither power is reviewable by the Government or the Membership. Leaders may not be removed from power by the Membership or the Government; only by abandoning their post (here defined as ceasing communication and involvement without notice for a period of fourteen days) or by resignation. Section © Next in the line of succession is the Prime Minister who serves as the chair of the Government in its advisory capacity to the Leaders. The Prime Minister is selected by a majority vote of the Government and then confirmation by the Leaders and serves in that post until resignation, abandonment of the post, or being removed from office by a unanimous vote of the Government. Section (d) The Cabinet is comprised of the Minister of Defense, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Minister of Interior Affairs and others as appointed by the Prime Minister, who chairs the Cabinet. The Cabinet is the legislative body of II Government and votes on all matters relating to the governing of II. Section (e) A simple majority vote is satisfactory to alter formal II policy towards various matters, a two-thirds majority vote is necessary to ratify any treaties or foreign agreements, and a unanimous vote by the Cabinet and confirmation by the Leaders is necessary to alter the Charter. Section (f) Ministers are appointed for indefinite service to II until resignation, abandonment of their post, or a unanimous vote of all other members of the Cabinet for their removal. The Cabinet will then discuss who is preferred as a successor and that person is appointed after a simple majority vote of the Cabinet. Section (g) II is a meritocracy with significant independence in the running of the Interior Affairs, Foreign Affairs and Defense Staffs. The Ministers of each group may select from the Membership any member they believe will make a successful addition to their department. Major decisions in each department will require the advice and consent of the Cabinet for approval. Article III: Interpretation Ambiguous, contradictory, or poorly-defined aspects of the Charter will be interpreted by the Leaders. Alliance no longer exists Charter signed 31 August 2014 by ComradeMilton and Ollysho.